


Loving You

by SpoonDance



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3168761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoonDance/pseuds/SpoonDance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the minibus, Maddie thinks about Sophie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving You

**Author's Note:**

> This took awhile even though it's not exactly long, but it was the going back and forth that got me! 
> 
> I sorta combined a few different prompts given me, so I hope you enjoy?

Maddie sat herself towards the back of the bus on an empty seat. The minibus was abuzz with chatter and excitement and she was glad that it seemed she'd get the seat to herself. Not that she disliked her co-workers, she was just a little... nervous. She hated to admit it -even to herself- but she wasn't use to going out and being social without Sophie or with any need to be polite and friendly. Not to mention she was all dolled up and felt even more awkward. She swallowed thickly and looked out the window, fingers fidgeting in her lap.

 

.o.o.o.

 

_Sophie had helped with her hair and then left her to get ready on her own and now she stood paused at the top of the steps. She wasn't used to wearing dresses nor did she entirely enjoy doing so. But part of her liked it, a special occasion and getting all dressed up. She'd never had an occasion or the means to before. What was really causing her to hesitate though, was Sophie. She'd never seen her in a dress. The closest thing she's worn to a dress was just an oversized shirt, but still, not a dress. It wasn't that she thought Sophie would laugh at her or dislike her in it, she just... she didn't know what. That girl made her nervous for no reason. Not that she minded._

“ _Maddie, my mum's here. You got to get going!” At her girlfriend's call, she decided she was being ridiculous and started down the stairs._

_And Maddie's heart trembled at the look Sophie gave her. In a moment, she stood in front of her and was speaking brightly, “You look gorgeous, Mads. You're going to have a great time.” Leaning in close, voice dropping low so a smiling and impatient Sally couldn't hear. “Especially when you get home.”_

_A heat rose in her that was quickly dispelled by the night air and a chatty Sally._

 

.o.o.o.

 

The bus had started moving and she was grinning as she thought about going home to Sophie. She loved how thrilled she got whenever she thought about her; loved how in love she was. She couldn't believe it had been a year already since they met. Couldn't believe how so much had changed for her. How in just a year she was at a place in life she never dared dream of being in. And she was happy and loved. And she accepted it, which seemed a miracle in and of itself.

Her life is here.

Sometimes, when she thought too long on it, she thought she'd go mad with how _much_ she felt. She couldn't run from it though. She wouldn't let herself. And she found that the feelings were ultimately good, if scary, and that they only got better the longer she stuck around.

Because who would have thought Maddie Heath would ever be living a stable life, in one spot at that, and being so sweet on a girl she'd dare not run?

And who would have thought a girl like Sophie Webster would ever keep a cheeky mare like her around and actually, truly love her?

Maddie was glad she didn't listen to herself.

 

.o.o.o.

 

_It had taken Maddie awhile to really feel secure amongst the Websters. It was odd, she felt so good and safe with Sophie most the time, but her fears were hard to replace with trust. She was always waiting for it to end, for everything to come crashing down around her. For her to mess up one more time and Sophie to turn her away, for Kevin to decide she wasn't worth it, for the universe to tear everything away._

_But it hadn't happened. And she finally started to feel that maybe,_ maybe _she had a place to call home. Or at least someone to call home. She stopped trying to ruin things herself. She had let herself relax more and more, the tension of an entire lifetime seeping away and leaving her confused by how light she felt. Then Sophie would smile at her and she remembered it was a good thing. She remembered every time the girl stood by her, even at her craziest, and still held her at night._

_They'd been out to the cinema that evening, then headed to Roy's for a low-key meal. A proper date night. Maddie was more than pleased that she was able to pay for the outing, even if it wasn't a grand romantic date. Still, she enjoyed doing even little things for Sophie. Chatting idly, they were finishing up a dessert and laughing at nothing in particular, just being together free and happy._

“ _So, what do you wanna do when we get home?” Maddie asked as she dusted her hands off of any crumbs._

_Sophie's smile turned warm and her head tilted in that way when she found something curious or amusing or adorable... or all the above._

“ _What?”_

_Grinning, Sophie shrugged, “Oh nothin'.” She looked down at her empty plate before looking back up playfully. “You've just never called anywhere home before.”_

_Maddie became shy and nervously looked down at her hands. A weird fear mixed with excitement churned in her stomach and she tried to think of something to say. Something, anything. Preferably something cheeky to write it off, but Sophie was stood at her side, offering her a hand._

“ _Com'on, babe, let's go home.”_

 

.o.o.o.

 

Maddie was happy to be going on this outing, if a bit nervous. It felt...odd but nice to be included in something like a work outing and getting dressed up and whatnot. Being invited places even for a work thing was great, filled her with a wider sense of home really. She wished Sophie was going with her. Or rather, part of her would have rather stayed in. But, as Sophie had said one night when she was debating it, it's mostly just nerves and it'll be nice to go do something on her own.

Maybe it was true that she mostly only went out if she was going with Sophie or if it was lunch with her factory coworkers, but was that a bad thing? It wasn't like she was dependent on Sophie, needed her at her side to go about, she just preferred her company. When she first, tentatively, came to live on the street, she'd do what she pleased just as she had when she was roughing it. Then when things became a bit more...steady, hopeful, she stuck close to Sophie. Because Sophie was the only person she knew, because she _wanted_ to be around her, but also she didn't like how she cared how people there looked at her. 'Cause if she was sticking around, she didn't want to constantly be judged and when she was with Sophie, it was easier to ignore everyone else. And to keep herself in-check.

So yeah, she didn't go out much but she liked it that way. She was all for a party or pub visit here or there but she supposed her time running and on the streets made the prospect of just staying _home_ very appealing. And now she had that to enjoy. With Sophie.

There was a shout and Maddie tensed at the gasps that erupted throughout the bus. They swerved.

 

.o.o.o.

 

_Sophie was sat reading in their bed, some book she seemed well into keeping her up late; and Maddie sat with her head resting on Sophie's shoulder, eyes blearily watching her turn page after page. She was having a hard time staying awake, kept blinking slower and slower and then shuffling herself up in her seat, leaning against her girlfriend who didn't appear bothered._

“ _'s late,” she muttered._

_She could feel Sophie look down at her. “Go to sleep then. Is the light bothering you?”_

_Grunting in a negative, Maddie turned her face into Sophie's shoulder, arm slipping around her waist. Lights didn't bother her; she had slept in bright places, pitch black places, wet places, cramped places – no, the soft light of the lamp wasn't keeping her up._

“ _Babe, just go to sleep. You're dead tired.”_

_She shook her head into the soft shoulder and nuzzled closer if possible. “I'm fine. I can wait.”_

_There was a pause and Maddie could only imagine what sort of adorable face her girl was making at her in that moment. Then she was shifting and Maddie groaned in protest as it pried her from her position. But an arm wrapped around her shoulders and tugged her close again, her head falling to Sophie's stomach._

“ _Sleep, Mads,” it was a murmur as fingers gently stroked through her hair._

_Humming, Maddie sunk into the new position, legs twisting in the sheets as she settled. Arm still snug around Sophie's body as she curled into her side. She still tried to stay awake, tried to wait up until Sophie was ready to sleep, but she was too tired, too comfy, and too content._

_What kept her up was how much she preferred falling asleep with Sophie in her arms or with the girl wrapped around her. Warm and safe. That's why she usually went to bed when Sophie did, because nothing lulled her to sleep faster than being curled up with her Sophie._

_But the slow caresses and quiet sound of page turns, tightly pressed to her love – that was good too._

 

.o.o.o.

 

For half a millisecond, she was weightless. In the air, eyes tight shut, ears filled with the screams. For a moment, she saw nothing but lights playing against her eyelids. Then, her eyes opened just as she hit the other side of the bus. Nothing was right; everything was in the air, tumbling and faces twisted in panic. Glamored hair, delicate dresses and suits, eager smiles all torn from their places from just a moment ago. And then darkness.

 

.o.o.o.

 

_Maddie plopped down on the couch next to Sophie, bowl of popcorn in hand. They had the living room to themselves, Jack tucked in bed and Kevin calling it an early night and heading up himself. Taking the rare opportunity, the two decided to watch a movie. It was Maddie's turn to choose and she quickly picked out a horror movie, Sophie sighing but not denying her choice. She had made Maddie sit through a nearly three-hour long tearjerker last movie night. Fair is fair after all._

_Grinning at Sophie as she tossed some popcorn in her mouth, they started up the movie. Sitting pressed close as they munched, Maddie noticed Sophie forgoing the snack after a bit to wrap both her arms and her one. She didn't mind though, just kept watching the film. At a jump scare, Sophie jolted slightly, grip tightening. Looking down as another terror lit up the screen and a gasp sounded at her side, she saw Sophie pressing her face into her shoulder with eyes closed._

“ _Sophie?”_

_Sophie opened her eyes and glanced up._

“ _You okay?” The tense girl nodded but Maddie couldn't help but be concerned. “We don't have to watch it if you don't want. You shoulda told me you didn't like scary movies.” She went to turn the movie off but Sophie stopped her._

“ _It's alright. I don't mind them. I just can help but jump constantly,” Sophie shrugged as she pulled Maddie close again._

_Considering her girlfriend a moment, Maddie sat the bowl of popcorn down and turned to open her arms. When Sophie leaned into them, she pulled her back as she laid down on the couch, both giggling and shuffling as they settled into place. Maddie lay on her back with Sophie nestled at her side, head resting on her chest._

_As the movie played on, Maddie made sure to hold Sophie tight and run a back along her back whenever she tensed. After a few minutes, she looked back down and watched Sophie._

“ _Better?” she whispered._

_Sophie smiled up at her. “Much.” She lifted her head to press a kiss to her cheek before settling back down, laying another kiss to her collarbone._

_Maddie's heart jumped as the screen went black._

 

.o.o.o.

 

Muffled creaks and groans filter through the fog in her mind first, her own gasp making her aware of the pain enveloping her. Everything was a muddled mess, everything stung and ached and she couldn't even tell wear she was hurt – she just _hurt_. Blinking her eyes open, she tried to focus on what was around her. It was dark and barely lit enough to make anything out. Feeling utterly dazed and disoriented, it took her a long while to realize the bus was now on it's side and she lay crumpled along a shattered window.

Taking a deep breath, Maddie forced herself to moved. When her body wouldn't let her sit up, she struggled to turn over onto her front, cringing at each movement. She tried to pull herself forward and gasped out a breathy cry, a pain shooting through her body. Her vision blurred and she suddenly felt very heavy, even though she barely held any of herself up. She rested her head to take a breath, hearing others starting to move. She just needed a moment. One moment.

 

.o.o.o.

 

_Maddie used to hate mornings. Morning meant being kicked or shouted awake, or worse. It meant waking to judging faces and chilled bones. It meant another day running and trying to survive. Keeping people at a distance unless she needed to nick something; being hungry, being keyed-up, being alone and fading._

_Not anymore. Now she got to wake up to comfy pillows, warm sheets, and the kindest, prettiest, most stubborn girl she's ever known. She enjoyed the days she woke up before Sophie, it meant she got to just watch her in the quiet and it felt like it could go on forever._

_It was no different that morning. She silently propped herself up on one elbow as she gazed down at her girlfriend. It was cliched and soppy but what did she care? She loved Sophie Webster and she'll flaming watch her sleep next to her if she so pleases. And she does. Sophie sleeping was one of her favorite things. Of course Sophie awake and being with her was as well, but when Sophie was sleeping so calmly it soothed her heart. Because in those moments she knew this girl who meant the world to her was alright, she was safe and resting and didn't have a worry. And she alone got to witness this side of her to this extent, their legs tangled and skin warm._

_As her eyes lazily traveled Sophie's form, taking in every feature she's memorized a million times, they came to where the sheets had slid down. She reached out and lightly traced down the scar, taking the sheet with her fingers. She'd seen the scar many times, knew all about it, kissed it over and over. They both had their scars of varying sizes and in varying places, but Maddie felt this one the strongest. She knew how she got it(her Sophie saving some reckless bloke), and how bad it had been(her Soph almost losing her ability to walk) and how she'd been strong and determined and positive while facing it all. It was a sort of testament to the kind of person Sophie was but also to how_ human _. She could've never had her Soph._

_She leaned forward and started kissing down the scar; she wasn't religious but her lips drew prayers into Sophie's spine._

_A soft chuckle moved the silence. Maddie smiled as she kept her path._

“ _What're you doing?” Her voice was so light and content it lifted Maddie's heart._

“ _Loving you.”_

 

.o.o.o.

 

It was dark and loud and she was so tired. She knew she shouldn't, but she just wanted to sleep. Eyelids dropping shut under the weight in her mind and she listened as the sounds of panic and fear faded with her thoughts.

And then all she knew was Sophie's eyes and voice and touch.

And she was alright with sleep.

 

.o.o.o.

 

“ _Soph,” she gasped as she pulled away, breathless. “Kevin could walk in any minute.”_

“ _So? We're just snoggin'.” Sophie shrugged but Maddie saw the mischief in her eyes as they flickered back down to her mouth._

“ _Yeah, bu-” Sophie cut her off with another deep kiss, pressing her back into the couch._

_She couldn't help but pull Sophie closer, hand in her hair and giving in._

_They'd been making out on the couch for she didn't care how long, both to the point of panting and gripping with restless need but not venturing further. Maddie liked that they could just do this. Just kiss for ages without a care. Well, aside from worrying her girlfriend's family walking in on them._

_Sophie shifted them again, shuffling so she was pressed more fully on top of Maddie and angling in for a deeper kiss. Her hands were running up Maddie's sides and suddenly she felt too hot. As Sophie's tongue flickered at hers, Maddie let out a moan and felt the responding grin._

_Again, she gasped away. “Sophie, please, can we just-” And again she was cut off, but only for a short if searing kiss. She just wanted to go to their room and carry on!_

“ _I love getting you all needy, Mads. It's well hot,” Sophie whispered against her lips and a nip had her writhing._

“ _You're horrible.” It was barely a breath as she tightened her hold on the girl above her._

“ _Mm you love me though.”_

“ _Cheeky.”_

_She couldn't deny it._

 

.o.o.o.

 

A brightness burned through her eyelids, dizziness turning her world this way and that. Aches, warmth, and buzzing. She was lost in herself, struggling to know anything.

“Maddie?”

Through pained eyes she could make out those eyes, could feel a hand in hers.

“Mads, _please_.”

She knew one thing.

“Soph.”

 


End file.
